El amor
by ofheart
Summary: ya se, ya se el titulo es muy trillado pero es el mejor que se me ocurrio, nunca hice bien los summary y lo intente, leanlo un 100% shikatema.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personaje no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **no ninguna, todas leanla.

**Dedicación: **para todos las amantes del shikatema.

* * *

_**El amor**_

Shikamaru era ya un hombre, y un hombre en todos los sentidos, ocupaba un alto cargo en su aldea como jefe de uno de los mejores escuadrones ambu, tenia 26 años y estaba felizmente casado ya un año y mas, el no podía ser mas feliz de lo que era, a pesar de que los planes que tenia para su futuro habían cambiado radicalmente, pero cambiado para bien, gracias a su ahora esposa.

Sabaku no Temari mejor dicho Nara Temari, pero como podía cumplir con su ya planeado futuro(ser un Ninja mediocre recibir una paga normal y casarse con una mujer que no sea ni fea ni guapa) pero se enamoro de una muy hermosa mujer *primera falla* lo que mas deseaba era hacerla feliz cumpliendo le todos sus deseos para eso tener un alto sueldo *segunda falla* y bueno al final lo de sus hijos que aun esta por verse.

Para él, Temari era la mujer perfecta, amaba todo de ella inclusive que sea mandona, que hacia aun mas divertida la relación, con pequeñas peleas pero la mejor parte de eso era la reconciliación, aunque había momentos donde ella era sumisa, tierna, cariñosa y sincera, momentos donde estaba siempre con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa con la que lo cautivo.

Hace una semana Shikamaru había salido de misión, que era poco tiempo a comparación de otras, pero para el era como una eternidad sabiendo que en su aldea le esperaba una acogedora casa, una esposa candente y todas sus atenciones, cuando pensaba en eso se ocupaba de acabar mas rápido la misión para volver cuanto antes con su amante y único amor.

A las tres de la madrugada el se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, viendo que todas las luces estaban apagadas abrió sigilosamente la puerta e ingreso, vio que todo estaba limpio y ordenado "Temari seguro tenia el día libre" subió por las escaleras al tercer piso pero cuando estaba en el pasillo escucho algo proveniente de su habitación, se acerco muy lento y escucho mejor, eran gemidos, gemidos de satisfacción, era prácticamente imposible que no pasaran mil y un cosas por la cabeza de Shikamaru entre ellas se encontraba la palabra infidelidad, su corazón latió cada ves mas rápido, no podía creerlo pero todo apuntaba a eso, eran las 3 am las luces están apagadas y gemidos de Temari en la habitación sin el dentro.

-no- dijo en voz alta "ella no me haría eso" trato de tranquilizarse, pero con aun temor abrió la puerta lentamente temiendo con lo que podría encontrarse.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta, Shikamaru dio un paso dentro y vio hacia su cama que era iluminada por la luna que se veía por la ventana de atrás, ahí estaba Temari echada a un lado de la cama, llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón que dejaba poco la imaginación, vio por toda la habitación pero no había nadie "habrá huido" pensó.

-aggh- volvía a decir Temari

Shikamaru se acerco un poco y la miro, tenia los ojos cerrados y se movía mucho "esta dormida"

-aggh Shika- volvió a decir

El se acerco un poco más para poder oír mejor

-aggh aggh Shikamaru- El escucho claramente eso ultimo y comprendió lo que ella soñaba, suspiro de alivio, una sonrisa burlesca y de satisfacción se formo en su rostro y con arrogancia se alejo mientras veía como el sueño de Temari seguía, haciéndola gritar mas fuerte, el no pensaba darle la satisfacción de tenerlo después del susto que le dio, así que decidió darse un baño pero antes de entrar miro por ultima ves a Temari, Ella perecía mas tranquila y quieta pero un ultimo suspiro se escapo de su boca.

-te..amo Shikamaru- Y con esa misma sonrisa y arrogancia se metió al baño, el sabia cuanto la amaba y ahora una ves mas ella le demostró que también lo ama.

Se termino de bañar, envolvió una toalla en sus caderas y salio del baño, cerró la puerta y miro hacia su cama, estaba vacía.

-¿Temari?- dijo y de repente sintió un abrazo por la espalda.

-porque no me despertaste?- le dijo mientra le recorría su cuerpo con las manos y se juntaba mas a el.

-te veías muy… tranquila durmiendo*sarcasmo* -

-así, pues, soñaba contigo-

-enserio*sarcasmo*-se dio la vuelta a abrasarla- y porque que no me cuentas que, problemática-

-con gusto vago- Ella le dio un beso que Shikamaru profundizo, se separaron por falta de aire, y Shika se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba la toalla.

Lo que paso esa noche o mejor dicho toda la mañana ya no es necesario redactarlo porque con un Shikamaru deseoso y una Temari caliente es muy obvio, pero en realidad lo que ellos hacían no era solo sexo, no , sus sentimientos el uno por el otro lo hacían diferente lo que ellos hacían era el amor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** aquí termino y espero que entiendan mejor lo del titulo, la verdad esta bastante corto y yo que pense que saldria largo.

**Nota Final: **merezco sus comentarios no? Al menos para saber en que me equivoque, y si le gusto.


End file.
